g_idlefandomcom-20200214-history
I made
I Made is the second mini album by South Korean girl group (G)I-DLE. It was released on February 26, 2019 with "Senorita" serving as the album's title track, along with a music video for it. A music video for "Blow Your Mind" was released on February 19, 2019.http://www.cubeent.co.kr/gidlerelease Cube Entertainment Description Six-time Best New Artist winning girl group of 2018, (G)I-DLE Made, outstanding self-produced album' is out now!' "Senorita", mesmerizing performance' tune leads the group to next level' 2018 MBC Music X Genie Music Award - Best New Female Artist 2018 Asia Artist Awards - Rookie of the Year 2018 Melon Music Award - Best New Female Artist 2018 Korea Popular Music Awards - Best New Artist The 33rd Golden Disc Awards - Rookie Artist of the Year< The 8th Gaon Chart Music Awards - New Artist of the Year (G)I-DLE's groundbreaking debut in May, 2018 and the accomplishments they made in 2018, proves them that they are indeed the best rookie of the year. The most anticipated girl group is back with their second E.P, made. (G)I-DLE's second E.P Made has a meaning since the entire album is produced by the members themselves, includes the lead single "Senorita". The title made is also created by the members, they wanted the title to be a continuation of their first EP, am, and also gives a peek of what come in the future. While in am the group introduced who they are as a group and their individual personality, in made, (G)I-DLE presents more mature and captivating performance. "Senorita" is a lead single written by the leader of the group, SOYEON, just like their previous singles, 'LATATA' and 'HANN(Alone)'. The chic song portrays a person confessing one's feeling very confidently to the person he/she fell in love at first sight. The melody got even more addictive than two previous single and their ability to pulling off one-of-a-kind stage concept create a perfect synergy. Moreover, their vocal and dance performances will please audiences' eyes and ears. On concept images revealed on their social media built up the hype for the comeback. In the images they portrayed two concept: "mature yet elegant" and "seductive yet graceful". In addition, (G)I-DLE who spokes model for a global cosmetic brad "Kaja", shows of their individual personality to the fullest video for "Senorita". They show various sides of them in the video from a girl who is in sweet love to a confident lady who recognizes and avoid dangers ahead. These images meet with passionate sound of brass instruments leaving a bold audiovisual impact. February, 2019. You are all invited to be a part of (G)I-DLE's another milestone setting year with their E.P made made "On our second E.p made is a second album to be released from the I series. We wanted to emphasize that it is an album made by us. "Senorita" is a song that contains multiple colours of us and it would be hard to defined with a single word. While "What's Your Name" shows different side of us, "Put It Straight" is a sad and moody R&B track that we tried for the first time. All of three songs and "Give Me Your", a jazz influenced love song, is written by SOYEON. In addition, the E.P also includes MINNIE's first self-written song "Blow Your Mind" which was aired on M2's reality show "To NEVERLAND". Hope you like it!" Commented by (G)I-DLE Track List 1. "Senorita" - 3:18 *This passionate Dance pop tune is born with a sound of various instruments such as bass guitar, piano and brass. "Senorita" highlights its bold Latin sound by including the sound that Brazilian television program, Carlos Gorito, recorded in the chorus. Confident love confession and mature voices of (G)I-DLE creates a perfect harmony. 2. "What's Your Name" - 3:09 *Emotional code progression and strong vocal opens up this tune. Strong EDM beats and Saxophone on the drop cannot be missed. Unpredictable progression, trendy beats and addictive lyrics makes everybody sing along to it. 3. "Put It Straight" - 3:57 *The song keeps it dynamics within the song progression slow. The climax is emphasized with FX, which is setting the mood of this ballad track. To put emphasis on the lyrics and the voices, musical details are minimized here. 4. "Give Me Your" - 3:41 *This cute love confessing song will make you want to sing this to your lover. Piano lead on bounce rhythm, song defining guitar riff and well blended chorus with main vocal is noticeable. On top of easy-to-sing-along lyrics and melody, the producer added three consecutive notes between 8 beats bounce to bring more fun elements to the song. 5. "Blow Your Mind" - 2:49 *(G)I-DLE's MINNIE and producer duo "Flow Blow" made this Soul-Trap R&B song. Chill voices of the members are layered on top of heavy bass sounds creating a dreamy mood. A drop coming after dynamic build up, presents the audiences with minimal yet addictive sound. Background and Review According to Allkpop, "(G)I-DLE just dropped their newest EP, 'I made.' Known for hits like "Latata" and "Hann," their comeback includes five tracks, including the title track "Senorita" -- it should be "Señorita," but I digress. It's always exciting to get a brand new album because you'll never know what you'll hear. Fusing bass-heavy pop with Latin beats, "Senorita" is the title track. It was co-composed by Soyeon herself. The nice thing about this band is they don't seem to cling to the same sounds, like on this lush production. They even have the horns, giving the impression of emerging from a cantina on a sweltering night. A dose of attitude reminds us that it's still (G)I-DLE. They dial it back a little on "What's Your Name." It still has those richly textured sounds, but the raps are a little more sing-songy. It's a warm production, and we get the heavy beats that keep me coming back for more. "Put It Straight" is a ballad, and it turns the themes of loneliness and isolation up to 11. The ethereal sounds and the stripped-down melody really works here. Even when it picks up in the first third, it still continues these themes and really sounds like they're lost, except they're not. And when Shuhua sings "it hurts," it seems like she means it. "Give Me Your" has some western swing elements, as well as some folk stylings. The ad-libs are adorable, even as I'm not a big fan of the style. They do keep my interest, despite it not being my type of music. Kudos for at least trying something different. My suggestion? More guitar, less piano. The last track on here is "Blow Your Mind." It's got a pretty nice R&B beat, and it uses sampled vocals as part of the instrumentation, making them fuzzy and indistinct. It's strange because the song uses those the same way a rock band might use a guitar solo. Did it blow my mind? Not really. Is it a good track? Oh yeah. You can't accuse them of trying to milk the same sound (or the same song) over and over. With the success of hits like Hann" and "Latata" they might be forgiven for doing just that. Instead, they've released an EP that not only eschews the formula but includes a wide range of genres, from R&B to western and even Latin pop. The only issue I have is that Shuhua got the shaft as far as line distribution. Still, I think 'I made' deserves its share of applause, and pick this up even if you're not a fan. There's something for everyone here."https://www.allkpop.com/article/2019/03/mv-album-review-gi-dle-i-made References Category:Discography Category:Albums Category:Mini-albums Category:(G)I-DLE Category:2019 releases Category:I Made